The Silver Lining - An Antonio Cesaro One Shot
by melzabelza
Summary: Cesaro finds himself paired with a new valet, one who has no business being at ringside, can he keep her safe? Maggie was supposed to be a backstage personality, asking questions and holding a microphone, how did she wind up standing at ringside cheering on the Swiss Superman. PWP, Rated M for smut. Insert all the typical fan fic disclaimers here, Cesaro/OC


**_OK, so this has been sitting in my drafts for months, originally, it was Randy Orton and Batista in the feud, so that should give you an idea of how long its been half finished. I seem to have gotten carried away, because even without this rambling author's note it's the longest one shot I've written to date. Thanks to my Swiss muse, I suppose… anyway, read, please leave me a review because I am a needy little thing who needs constant attention in order to continue writing. And my apologies to the Big Show, when you read on, you'll figure out why, I'm sure he wouldn't have botched this as badly in real life, but hey, someone had to or else this wouldn't have been much of a one shot…_**

* * *

Maggie stood next to Antonio Cesaro waiting for his music to start so they could make their way down the ramp. She still got nervous every single time, she never expected to be a manager/valet, she was a journalist. It all started so innocently, she would interview the superstars and divas backstage and she would blog articles and tweet random photos. Then the creative team got the idea to have Cesaro inexplicably refuse to be interviewed by anyone other than her, then of course, his enemies started poking fun of her and pranking her, so it only made sense to have her accompany him to ringside as he defended her honor.

"You ok?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course." She lied. Tonight was different, she was wearing sky high stiletto heels in an effort to not look so tiny next to him, black shorts and a halter top version of Antonio's new tshirt. He looked at her skeptically, silently calling her out on her lie. "I just feel so exposed in this outfit," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"You are still wearing more clothing than I am," he said smirking as he looped his arm around hers just as the sirens at the beginning of his theme song hit.

They walked down the ramp and up the stairs to the ring, Antonio holding the ropes for her as she tried to gracefully slip under the middle rope. They huddled in the corner of the ring, Maggie taking his jacket and towel as they watched his opponent come down the ramp after them. Antonio was facing The Miz and Big Show was accompanying him to ring side, both men had made very inappropriate comments about Maggie during interviews and in tweets. She knew it was all scripted, but it still stung a little. She was short and fit, but had wide hips and a large chest, no woman liked being called fat or easy or cheap, let alone being called those names in such a public forum. And the WWE Universe wasn't one to hold back, there were plenty of people in her corner, but there were others who were just as foul and nasty as the two athletes that stood glaring at them from across the ring.

Maggie exited the ring just as the ref called for the bell and set about her normal routine of cheering for Antonio from ring side. She paid very close attention this time, waiting for her cue to climb up on the apron and try to distract Miz, they practiced it over and over and over again at house shows and even in the empty arena before the show tonight. Antonio was dead set against it from the moment the creative team brought it up and she was too. She wasn't a wrestler by any means, she didn't know how to fall but they all assured her that it would work out and she would be 100% safe. She was supposed to climb up on the apron, distract Miz and he was going to "accidentally" bump her, then she would fall and land into the arms of the waiting the Big Show. He was going to kiss her and send Antonio into a rage adding even more fire to their already bitter feud and setting things up for a 2 on 1 handicap match at the next pay per view.

With her heart racing she got into position and grabbed the bottom rope pulling herself up onto the apron, Miz bounced off the ropes, sending Maggie flying, just like always. But then something different happened, the heel of her stiletto got caught in the ring apron, Miz tried to grab for her arms to steady her, she threw her arms in front of her frantically reaching for anything that would stop her fall. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for Show to catch her. But instead of landing on a sweaty man she landed on the hard floor outside the ring.

It all happened in slow motion, Antonio watched from inside the ring as Maggie went tumbling down, he ran to the ropes to try to grab her but he was too late. She landed with a loud thump that echoed through the entire arena, all he could do was stare down at her lying motionless on the floor outside the ring. He snapped out of it as soon as the ref called for the medics, he leaped out of the ring and ran to her side, kneeling next to her on the floor and yelling at everyone around him. One shoe had fallen off and her shirt somehow got torn, he grabbed his jacket from where it sat on the steel steps and wrapped it around her, she would be mortified if she found out how exposed she was on national television. He pushed her dark black hair out of her face relieved to see that she was still breathing, her eyelids started to flutter and he let out a huge sigh of relief. He scooped her up into his arms and refused to let anyone touch Maggie. This was a horrible idea, he knew she would get hurt, he would never forgive himself for allowing the storyline. And relying on the Big Show, of all the asinine ideas, the man had the agility of a tortoise.

Maggie was vaguely aware of all the noise around her, she heard the referees and the medics and Miz and Show, but out of all the voices, the one that stood out the most was Antonio's. She couldn't understand a word he was saying but she could tell that he was furious, screaming at everyone around them and all the medical staff yelling for him to put her down. She tried to move, just to calm him down, to show that she was ok, but he was holding her tightly against his body, she was wrapped up in the jacket he wore to ringside, he spoke softly, his mouth against her ear and she finally she realized why she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Antonio," she croaked, "English, please, no one can understand you."

He stopped and looked at her, "well, that explains a lot." The medical staff and the referees slowly approached him, hands raised in front of them, he turned his head and glared at them, "No one touches her," he snapped finally switching back to English.

He carried her all the way up the ramp and backstage, Maggie expected him to put her down as soon as they got out of range of the cameras. But he wasn't just keeping up with the storyline, he carried her all the way to the trainer's room and carefully placed her on the exam table and stood next to her glaring at Doc Sampson while he examined her.

"Well? What's the diagnosis?" he barked angrily.

Doc ignored her and spoke to Maggie, "Mags, you gave us quite a scare, but you are a very lucky woman, you've got a severe sprain on the ankle and your whole body is going to turn into one giant bruise. I don't see any signs of a concussion though, so that's great news, and nothing appears to be broken."

Maggie wiped the tears from her eyes, "Well, it sure feels like something is broken."

Doc chuckled, "I'm sure it does. I'll wrap the ankle for you and I'll get a walking boot for you in the morning. For now, we've got a pair of crutches that I should be able to adjust to your height."

Maggie nodded and watched him wrap her ankle, she looked over at Antonio and frowned, he was still so angry, I mean, she knew the whole thing was a very bad idea, hopefully now she could go back to being a backstage personality.

"Ok, Mags, I've got some pain killers for you, you are going to be stiff as hell in the morning, so don't argue with me, take two before bed, and keep off this ankle as much as possible and do not take this bandage off."

"But I really need to shower, can't I just rewrap it or something? Or let it get wet? Its just a bandage…"

Doc shook his head, and Antonio spoke again, "I'll rewrap it for her, I'll take Maggie back to her room and rewrap the ankle for her."

Doc nodded, he was confident that Antonio knew how to wrap an ankle in an ace bandage, he told Maggie to shower with it on and gave Antonio a spare bandage and the crutches. Doc watched as Maggie slowly hobbled out of the trainer's room, he counted to three in his head before Antonio scooped her up and carried her to the car. He smiled, he knew Mags was putting up a fight, but the wrestler was having none of it. It was so painfully obvious to everyone except those two, that they had some serious chemistry and not just on the screen. Maybe the silver lining to Maggie's injury would be that these two would finally hook up, and with the way Antonio was hovering, it was just a matter of time before the lightbulb went on.

* * *

Maggie hobbled gingerly around the tiny hotel bathroom, she felt funny knowing Antonio was sitting just outside the bathroom door, she wanted to hurry so that he could get back to his room and get some sleep but at the same time she didn't want to hurry too much because she couldn't afford to fall again, at least not before she had some clothes on. Thank god she managed to convince Antonio to shower first, she waited patiently on her bed, exactly where he placed her when they got to her room.

She dried off and threw on her pajamas, a cute pair of boxer shorts and tank top and cracked the door open, "Anton.."

As soon as he heard the door open, he jumped up from where he was sitting and scooped her up, again, "Antonio, you don't have to carry me everywhere, the room isn't that big…"

He grunted and placed her back on the bed, he knelt on the floor in front of her and peeled off the wet bandage, dried her ankle and foot and wrapped her ankle gently with the new one. She winced when she saw how swollen it was, it was already starting to turn purple in some places. He fastened the bandage and sat down next to her, "I'm so sorry, Maggie, this was a horrible idea. I feel awful."

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Its OK, really, its not your fault."

He shook his head, "I should have refused to do the angle."

"I would have kicked your butt myself if you refused it, TV time is so precious and this, this was a great chance to get the spotlight."

"Not at the risk of you getting hurt."

She shook her head, she was still confused by how upset he was, "Hey, look at the bright side, maybe I'll get to hit someone with one of my crutches!"

He chuckled, "I can see it now, you limping around outside the ring, you lift up one of your crutches, take a swing at Miz, who ducks just in time and you wind up cracking me in the face."

"The entire arena gasps in unison as the Miz rolls your lifeless body into the ring and pins you for the three count while I cry helplessly at ring side."

They both laughed, he looked at her smiling face and without even thinking, he leaned in and kissed her lips, she gasped in shock and he quickly pulled back, "I'm sorry, Maggie, I don't know, I mean, that…"

She put her hand on his shoulder again and pulled him closer to her and kissed him, she felt his lips curl up into a smile as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his big strong hand in her hair. He pressed his lips against hers, and boldly swiped his tongue across the seam of her lips, she opened her mouth immediately and he pressed his tongue into her mouth, kissing her hard, she moaned and rubbed her tongue against his, melting into his arms and actively kissing him back. He broke the kiss and looked into her big brown eyes, his fingers toying with the thin strap of her tank top, he slowly moved it down and trailed his fingers lightly across her soft skin, "I should have kissed you months ago, if I knew you weren't going to slap the taste out of my mouth."

She looked down at her lap, "I had to play it tough, I mean, everyone thinks the cute little girl backstage wants to hook up with all the big strong wrestlers."

"Well, I am the strongest of all the wrestlers," he said with a half smile, his eyes crinkling.

She put her hand on the side of his face, "Hmmm… how do they say it? Pound for pound, the strongest athlete in the locker room?"

"Something like that," he agreed as his hand trailed slowly down her arm and across the hem of her tank top.

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a few dozen beats as she watched his hands caress her arms and her stomach through the thin material of her pajama shirt, he left a trail of goosebumps behind as he tugged at the hem of her shirt and looked at her, she nodded her head and before she knew it her shirt was tossed aside and he was palming her bra covered breasts, flicking at her nipples with the pads of his thumbs, they were already hard and poking through the satin a lace bra cups, she shivered in anticipation when he leaned towards her and kissed her lips again, softly this time, and trailed light kisses down her neck, across her shoulder blades and down her chest, his hands sneaking behind her and popping open the hooks on her bra. He slowly pushed the straps down and exposed her breasts, his eyes darkened with lust as he pressed his hands against her back, forcing her closer to him and wrapped his mouth around one lush breast, he sucked and nipped and kissed and licked and she moaned softly as she grabbed at his shirt, trying to pull it off as he rolled her nipple in his mouth.

He pulled away long enough to rip his shirt off before he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again, he kissed every part of her he could reach without letting go of her, she kissed him back and dragged her soft hands up and down his hard, muscular back. He groaned and gently rolled her over so that she was laying on her back on the bed and tugged her shorts off, leaving her in nothing but her tiny pink cotton bikini cut panties, he looked down at her in awe, "You are so beautiful, Maggie."

She felt her face flush, this amazing man was kneeling over her, with his hands trailing up her inner thighs, pulling at her now soaking wet panties, this man who looked like he was carved from marble. I mean, yes, she's seen him basically in his underwear every single night since she started working at WWE, but this, this was so very different. He kneaded her breasts again, this time pulling the other nipple between his teeth and sucking at it, sending shockwaves of pleasure shooting through her body. She arched her back and pressed herself closer to him, her hands all over any part of him that she could touch, caressing every muscle. He pressed his knee at her thighs, urging her to open up for him, propping himself on one arm and looking down at her, she traced the vein in his arm, that damn vein that tempted her every single time she saw him after a match or after a workout, she smiled and whispered, "I've been dying to do that."

"Anything else you've been dying to do?" he asked in a raspy voice, "Because I have some things I need to do to you."

She licked her lips and forgot every single word she ever wanted to say because he started kissing his way down her stomach and was licking across the waistband of her panties, he looked up at her, her chest heaving, her eyes dark with lust and the slight whisker burn he left across her chest, he smirked at her before grabbing her hips and tearing her panties away like they were made of tissue paper, she watched him wide eyed as he dragged one finger between her lower lips, groaning as her juices coated his finger, he grazed her clit and her body shuddered. He slipped his finger inside her, slowly pulling it out and pressing back in, his palm hitting her clit ever so softly, she hummed in pleasure as he added one more finger, slowly pumping her and curling his fingertips inside her. She arched her back and moaned, he pumped his fingers in and out, marveling at how wet she was, he was so hard, his cock pressing against his shorts, twitching in anticipation of what it would be like to slide inside her warm, silky core.

She looked up at him, her eyes glazed, when he suddenly pulled away, she whimpered in dismay until she realized he was pulling his shorts off, his erection springing free, she chewed her bottom lip and reached towards him, rubbing her thumb across the slit, spreading the precum and slowly dragging her hand down to the base, she stroked him, base to tip, caressing the head each time, he let out a low deep groan that sent chills through her body. "I want you, Maggie, I want you so bad."

"I'm all yours," she whispered.

"I can't, not tonight at least, I don't have anything, I mean, I never thought…"

"Its OK, I'm on the pill," she said her hand still wrapped around his cock, stroking him, he sucked in a breath and looked at her, her hand looked amazing wrapped around him, he could barely process what she was telling him.

"You, ahh… are you sure?"

She nodded and he quickly settled between her thighs, gripping his cock and slowly sliding into her. She gasped and he stopped, looking at her, waiting, she nodded her head again and he leaned over her, propping himself on her elbows as he filled her with his entire length. Her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned softly, he leaned forward, being careful not to crush her and kissed her lips, pressing his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her, her soft breasts crushed against his hard chest. He tangled one hand in her messy hair and trailed the other down the side of her body until he reached her hip. He squeezed her and lifted her off the bed wrapping his arm around her lower back, he pulled out of her slowly until only his swollen head was still inside her and then filled her again, just as slowly. He pulled out and in methodically, slowly, she kissed his neck, his shoulder, his bicep and traced that vein again, only this time with her tongue, moaning each time he filled her core again. He gripped her hip tightly and worked her slow and hard, her juices coating his cock, he groaned, god she felt so damn good, he palmed her breast with his free hand, kneading the soft flesh, watching her pant and moan underneath him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing her heels into his ass, and raised her hips to meet every thrust, he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, she gasped and her body shook against him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back down to her, she kissed his lips and pulled his bottom lip between her teeth making him groan loudly. She pressed her lips all over his face, his neck and his shoulders, moaning softly as he continued to thrust into her, never pausing, never losing his rhythm.

He kept his thrusts long and slow much longer than he ever thought he could, he never wanted this to end, he could make love to Maggie all night long, he ached to speed up, the sound of his balls slapping against her with every thrust was making him crazy. She was so wet, and so soft and her moaning was the best sound he ever heard. She kept trying to make him go faster, her legs wrapped around him, her hips slapping against his, but he kept the same long thrusts.

Maggie was going crazy, he felt so good, his hands, his lips, his everything, she raised her hips and met every thrust, she whimpered, her whole body was on fire, he kept going back to her breasts, rolling her hard nipples between his fingers, making her whole body twitch in pleasure every single time. She ached for him to do the same thing to her clit, she needed to climax, needed that release, of course Antonio was always in control, taking his time, driving her crazy with lust. She kissed any part of him that she could reach, gasping and moaning wildly. She licked up and down his arm, her nails digging into his back, she nibbled on his arm, earning a manly moan that sent even more desire coursing through her body, she bit down on his bicep, licking and biting and licking, finally making him lose control. He dug his nails into her hip and pressed her against him, thrusting into her core harder and harder, each time a little faster. She pressed her lips against his and slammed her tongue into his mouth, kissing him until she couldn't breathe, she broke the kiss and tossed her head back, pressing her chest against his. He looked down at the amazing woman who finally succeeded in making him lose control, and kissed her neck, her breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth one last time, before letting loose and pounding his throbbing cock into her wet core as hard as he could. He reached between their bodies and she gasped before he even found her wet little clit, finally, he was rolling it between his thumb and forefinger and she shuddered as lightning bolts of pleasure shot through her, her walls clamped down on his cock. He thrust into her, barely pulling out before slamming back into her, she dug her heels into his ass and her nails into his back, their lips locked together. He held her as tightly as he could before thrusting into her, one last hard thrust before he came inside her, her walls still tight around him.

Her sweaty body still clung to him, both of them breathing heavy, he gently rolled onto his side, still not ready to leave her warmth. He kissed her face and she sighed, still trembling a little after her powerful orgasm. He gently pulled out of her and laid her on her back, "Don't move," he said as he went to the bathroom to get towel.

"Don't worry about that," she said sleepily. He chuckled, cleaned himself up and came back with a warm, damp washcloth, he wiped their juices off her and tossed the cloth aside. He wrapped his arms around her again, this time laying back on the bed, his head on the pillow. She grabbed at the blankets and covered herself.

He ran his fingers up and down her arm and gently pushed the blankets down a little, "Don't hide those perfect breasts from me."

She felt her face flush as she nodded her head against his chest. He kissed her forehead, "You are beautiful. Sleep now."

"Stay with me?" she asked, grimacing when she realized how needy she sounded.

"Nothing could force me to leave you," he said kissing her again, "Now, get some sleep, we will need to be up before you know it."

She nodded, like she could keep her eyes open if she wanted to. "Good night Antonio."

"Goodnight Schatz," he whispered.


End file.
